The ladder is a useful tool, but for years the typical ladder has posed problems for those who found it necessary to set up on an inclined ground surface. It is difficult and even dangerous to climb a ladder when the steps are tilted at an angle. Users have tried many things to balance the uphill and downhill legs. For example, a user will scurry quickly up the ladder while clinging to the uphill leg, or place rocks under the downhill leg. More ingenous ladder manufacturers have provided extendable legs which can be adjusted to vary the relative lengths of the legs. Most of the methods, however, appear to have been impractical, dangerous or expensive.